In power generation and energy storage applications, an inverter and a battery energy storage system can be connected together to form a power generation unit. Although functioning as one system, the battery energy storage system and the inverter are conventionally disposed at different locations and interconnected with cables. More specifically, the battery energy storage system and the inverter are normally stored in separate housings. Additionally, each housing includes its own dedicated cooling system, thereby increasing the cost of operation.
The separate housings correspondingly increase the complexity. For example, the conventional inverter and battery energy storage systems require extra protection circuits as well as additional subsystems to interface the inverter and battery energy storage system. Due to the complexity in these interfaces, these conventional routinely experience failure in several stages, creating reliability problems. These reliability problems further increase the costs of deploying and maintaining these systems in the field.